


McHanzo Week 2016

by Jakallx



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: #witch school with familiars, Alternate Universe - Magic, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, McHanzo Week 2016, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, hanzo goes on a mission to a western themed bar, lots and lots of kissing, movie date, they are married and have a kid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakallx/pseuds/Jakallx
Summary: A collection of my McHanzo Week fics.
Day 1 (First Time): Hanzo hasn't seen a certain trilogy of old movies so Jesse decides to make it a movie date.Day 2 (Domestic): Jesse and Hanzo's sleep is inturrupted by a little bundle of terror/love.Day 3 and 5 (AU and Young Love): Familiar Witchschool AU. It's the Winter Ball and Jesse loves dancing. And Hanzo loves Jesse.Day 4 (Role Reversal): Winston sends the pair on a Western themed mission. Hanzo is less than impressed.





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the Sergio Leone's Dollars trilogy. Mostly just "For a Few Dollars More" (1965) lol

“What do you mean you haven’t seen them?” Jesse asked, horrified. “They’re classics!”

Hanzo shrugged, “There’s a lot of classical cinema, you can’t fault me for not having watched it all.” His voice turned sour, “I did not have much time for whimsical movies in my youth.”

They were on their way back to the Watchpoint from a night out at a bar in town. Their casual meandering took them back and forth across the little-used road. As they passed under one of the few streetlights Jesse held up his hands, not wanting to start a fight. “Fair enough. Though, you mean to tell me,” he began in a sly voice and watched Hanzo’s expression suddenly turn to suspicion, “that this’ll be your first time?”

Hanzo didn’t dignify that with an answer, but Jesse took his silence as confirmation that he would agree to watch the movies. “Guess we got ourselves a movie date,” he said as he slipped an arm around Hanzo’s waist.

The archer leaned into his embrace. “Fine, I will watch these movies with you on the condition that I get to make the snacks.”

Jesse grinned, “honey, I would snack on you all night if I could.”

Hanzo’s expression went slack as he put his hand over Jesse’s face and peeled himself away from his embrace. Jesse laughed at Hanzo’s reaction more than his own comment and tried to catch Hanzo again, but the archer deftly stepped out of the way of his swipe. Hanzo inspected his fingernails while Jesse’s laughter subsided.

Then he looked up, straight into Jesse’s eyes, a dangerous smile on his face that drove into Jesse’s heart like one of his perfectly aimed arrows. “Are you sure you would be able to? I wouldn’t want a repeat of last time.” He sighed loudly as Jesse felt his smile slip. “We both know you don’t have much stamina for night-time activities. Will you even be able to make it through a trilogy of movies?”

Jesse stared at Hanzo for a moment, trying to ignore how hot his face was getting. “Aw, c’mon. That was _one_ time!” Hanzo roared with laughter and Jesse muttered darkly at him while secretly just loving the sound rolling out of Hanzo. It still felt like a novelty, making Hanzo laugh.

But really, he had only fallen asleep _once_.

\--

The night began slowly. Hanzo did indeed make snacks, and then fed them to Jesse, both of them getting distracted from _A Fistful of Dollars’_ violent and morally questionable plot. It was Jesse’s least favourite of the trilogy so he thought they should get it out of the way first.

By the time it was over Hanzo was side-eyeing him and chewing on his cheek, the archer appeared lost in thought. Jesse felt a little as though he was being judged. “Uh,” he began startling Hanzo out of his reverie as the credits rolled over the melancholy main theme, “the other ones are better.”

“I like the music,” Hanzo murmurs, his lips twitch up in a way that makes Jesse’s heart stutter, “I can see why you like whistling your old tunes.” Hanzo stretches out like a cat and then curls himself against Jesse’s side, warm and loving. “Which one are we going to watch next?”

Jesse sighs contentedly and nudges his nose into Hanzo’s neck, brushing his lips up to Hanzo’s ear, revelling in the way the other man quivered at his touch. “I could just watch you all night, honey.” He let the lusty suggestion lace his voice.

Hanzo snorted. Ok, not the reaction he was looking for. He looked down at Hanzo as the archer raised one of his delicate eyebrows. Jesse cringed inwardly, “was that too creepy?”

“It was a little creepy,” Hanzo replied, unable to keep the smile out of his voice.

“Goddamnit,” Jesse muttered as he tried to find the remote to change the movie, “and here I was thinking I was being all romantic.”

Hanzo shifts a little and pulled the remote out from where he had accidentally sat on it. “I don’t think these movies are suited to romance.”

Jesse wiggled his eyebrows as he took the remote, “is that where you were hiding it darlin’—Hanzo rolled his eyes and let out a suffering sigh— and I have a feeling you’ll like the next one better. _For a few Dollars More_ is my second favourite.”

As soon as it began they both got rather caught up in the plot of the movie. Hanzo even laughed when the two bounty hunters finally met, elbowing Jesse in the ribs and giving him a sly smile.

“I do like this one,” he said after the hat shooting contest. Jesse felt Hanzo’s eyes rake over him and then compare him to the young Clint Eastwood on the screen. “I think you wear it better though.” Jesse felt his jaw drop. Had Hanzo just _complimented_ his fashion choices?

The movie marched onward, the bandits managed to steal the safe of money from the bank and the two bounty hunters teamed up to take them down. The mad Indio struggled with his sanity and there was much double-crossing on both sides.

Jesse felt Hanzo’s hand clutch his own as the final showdown began. The confrontation was between the Colonel and Indio, the Colonel in dire straits when his gun was shot from his hand. And then the Man with No Name saves him, trusts him with his own weapon and makes sure it is a match of skill rather than trickery during the standoff.

The Colonel gets his revenge. Hanzo nodded once as the villain is put down, and Jesse is more caught up in watching Hanzo’s expression than the final moments of the movie. He almost laughs when Hanzo pouts at the ending, when the two men part ways, the Colonel leaving The Man with No Name to his enormous amount of earnings from the bounties on the dead bandits.

“What is it?” asked Jesse. “Didn’t like the ending?”

Hanzo shrugged, “I thought they would stay together, they make a good team.”

Jesse felt the grin on his own face. “That they do. But these movies are _old_. I like to think that they get back together again.” He leans down and brushes Hanzo’s lips with a kiss. “I reckon the young cowboy quite likes the old man.”

Hanzo pulled back. “Are you calling me old?” he asked in a flat voice.

Jesse put up his hands, palms out, trying and failing to stop the grin from creeping onto his face. “I never said that. You’re the one projecting yourself into the movie.”

Hanzo stared at him incredulously. Then he gestured to all of Jesse, from the hat atop his head to the spurs on his boots. “ _You_ are a walking talking projection of these movies. I now realise, however, that the belt buckle is not very historically accurate.”

Jesse sighed, “the belt buckle? Again?”

“It is incredibly embarrassing to be seen in public with you sometimes.”

“Only sometimes?” said Jesse holding a hand to his chest in mock affront. “You think the Colonel wouldn’t like Eastwood if he decided to wear an incredibly cool and suave belt buckle to complete his outfit?”

Hanzo laughed and reached up to tug Jesse’s face down to press their lips together. Jesse went willingly.

“I think the Colonel would still be pretty into Eastwood’s other qualities,” he breathed into Jesse’s ear.

Jesse’s heart beat faster, “what kind of qualities is he into?”

Hanzo began to press kisses into his neck, his delicate hands raking fire up Jesse’s sides. “I think he quite likes his roguish charm. He is a quick thinker and an excellent tactician. He likes the way the cowboy talks, and the way the cowboy talks to _him._ ” Hanzo pushed his hands under Jesse’s shirt while he continued to nuzzle into Jesse’s neck, beard tickling his skin. It was driving him mad, but he didn’t want to interrupt, too wrapped up in Hanzo’s words. “I think the Colonel quite likes the cowboy’s proud streak, the way he swaggers into any situation with the confidence of a hundred men,” Hanzo’s voice dropped even lower as his hands dragged downward, smiling as Jesse’s breath hitched. “He also thinks the cowboy has a soft side that easily makes him friends and that could just as easily be used against him. But… he has found that he _likes_ the softness, especially when it is directed at him.” Hanzo paused for a second, Jesse barely daring to breathe. “He thinks that the cowboy is a scruffy man—

Well, _now_ Jesse tried to protest, but Hanzo put a finger to his lips and nipped on his ear causing him to jump a little.

“But that’s just the way he likes it,” Hanzo whispered. “I think he’s discovered that he secretly has a… _thing_ … for cowboys.” Hanzo finally crawled up into Jesse’s lap. “Or, at least, this cowboy.”

“Darlin’ this cowboy has a thing for you too,” Jesse purred at him.

Hanzo’s mouth quirked upwards again, “I was talking about the Colonel. But… I think we have similar interests.”

Jesse looked at Hanzo, pulling him closer. “I don’t think we’ll get to the final movie tonight.”

“You tired already?”

Jesse just took the comment in stride, “honey, I could go all night, but I think I have other _interests_ I would prefer to pursue. If those interests would let me?”

Hanzo’s gaze smouldered, the way he looked up at Jesse through his dark eyelashes made his mind go blank. And then, quick as a bullet, Hanzo’s hands plucked Jesse’s hat from his head, spun it around and settled it on his own. All Jesse could see from beneath the brim was a mischievous grin.

“Let’s ride, cowboy.”


	2. Day 2: Domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse and Hanzo's sleep is interrupted by a little bundle of terror/love.

 

“Daaaaaa-aaaahhhhhhh-aaaaaaaad!” the soft wail pressed itself through tiny lips squished into the frame of the bedroom door. “Paaaaaapaaaaaaahhhhhhh!” it came again, slightly more muffled this time as the sound slid down the frame to end up on the floor.

Jesse groaned and rolled over, gently untangling himself from his big spoon position around his husband. He blearily rubbed the sleep from his eyes and lifted his head up to check the time.

05:37

Jesse let his head drop back onto the pillow with a sigh. Hanzo stirred and sent out a hand, trying to locate his big spoon again.

“Wake uuuuuuuuuup,” this time it was a shouted whisper from the floor, between the gap of the door and the carpet.

Jesse caught Hanzo’s wondering hand and held him close for a second, bringing him slowly from the sleeping world and into the waking. He still found it a novel experience. It had taken years for Hanzo to trust him enough to fall into a deep sleep, and even now it usually didn’t take him longer than a few seconds to wake up. Jesse was just glad the years of nightmares were mostly over for both of them.

“We’re awake,” he said softly at the tiny lips he fancied were trying to force themselves between the miniscule gap and into the room. A scuffle of movement came from beyond the door and then the handle pressed downwards, just visible in the low pre-dawn light.

Jesse didn’t hear anything for a few seconds, which prompted him to lift his head up again, searching—

“Cannon ball!” the shriek from Riley came just before she landed on Hanzo’s stomach causing him to bolt upright with a yell, closely followed by a wheeze. If Hanzo hadn’t been awake before, he certainly was now. Jesse shook his head slowly unable to stop the smile from creeping onto his lips. She hadn’t inherited the ninja gene from him and he had decided that he was therefore not responsible for Hanzo’s pain whenever she tried out her ninja moves. Their daughter’s wild giggling filled the room with warmth and life, prompting Jesse to join in when he saw Hanzo’s expression.

The archer was rarely surprised, but he managed to get his startled expression under control before Riley could see it. It quickly became a cold fury, and if not for the mussed hair and sleepy eyes, Hanzo would have looked every inch the Yakuza lord he used to be.

Until his mouth twitched, but Riley didn’t catch it.

His hands wrapped around her skinny waste and he hauled her up to face him. “You dare attack me in my domain?” his voice was quiet and dangerous, Riley’s eyes suddenly going as wide as dinner plates.

Then Hanzo quickly let go of her and pulled the blanket up and over her head, wrapping her up and trapping her, shrieking and giggling, underneath it. “Nobody attacks me and gets away with it,” Hanzo growled, he kept up the act admirably until the little blanket burrito stopped struggling and a grin made its way onto his face.

“What are you gonna do ‘bout it?” the muffled voice that came from under the blanket was all sass. Jesse only just managed to stop himself from snorting as Hanzo looked at him accusingly.

_She gets this from you_ , Hanzo mouthed at him. Jesse shrugged, a grin of his own stretching across his face. What could he say? He almost dreaded Riley growing up. He had been a little shit during his teenage years, but at six years old Riley appeared to have a lengthy head start on him.

_What are you going to do about it?_ Jesse mouthed back with the same amount of sass as their daughter.

“I’m going to trap you here forever. You’ll never escape this blanket prison!” announced Hanzo. The struggling started up again, more desperate this time.

“Noooooo! Let me out!”

But Hanzo didn’t relent, his strong arms ensnaring her until a time of his choosing.

“No,” the struggling continued, “Papaaaaaa, please! You can’t trap me here forever. It’s my first day of school!”

The words hit them both like a rocket. Of course, thought Jesse, as he exchanged a stricken expression with Hanzo. He had completely forgotten all about it. That explained the 5:30 wake-up call though.

“Daaaaaad!” the voice turned back into a whine, trying to appeal to Jesse now (he had to admit, his heart wilted almost immediately). “Help me! I have to go to school!”

“Hmmm,” mused Jesse, “I might be able to help you.” The struggling stopped, waiting for what he would say next. “But first you have to say sorry to Papa for scaring him.”

Hanzo turned to him, smile sliding from his face. _She didn’t_ scare _me_ , he mouthed.

Jesse let his grin tug wider before he imitated Hanzo’s expression from the second the small child had landed on him.

_I did not look like that,_ his husband’s indignant expression said. _You are a bad actor_ , he mouthed at Jesse while scowling his disapproval. Jesse just snorted, he was an excellent actor.

“Sorry for scaring you, Papa. I was just excited,” the little voice was so subdued and innocent that Hanzo’s expression immediately softened. The way he looked down at the little bundle trapped in the blankets reminded Jesse of why he had fallen in love with this man. These moments, these perfect moments, where Hanzo let his guard down, and let what he kept trapped inside finally show.

Hanzo sighed and relented with the blanket, pulling it up and falling backwards onto his pillow in a huff. Riley sat up and grinned at them both, her tiny teeth, with one massive gap right in the middle of her smile, (she had knocked it out after falling out of a tree) shined bright through the dim light.

Jesse patted the space between them both. “C’mere, Roo.” He used the pet name Junkrat had bestowed on Riley the second he had met her. He had said she reminded him of the kangaroos back home, the way she bounced around and off the walls. Jesse quite liked it and since then it had stuck.

Riley crawled up Hanzo—causing a couple more wheezes—and then slumped between them both with her arms crossed. Jesse leaned over and captured her in a hug, it took a moment, but he eventually felt her little arms snake out and try to wrap around his soft middle. “You didn’t help me Dad.”

“Course I did, Roo,” Jesse rumbled as he let go, leaving his arm out for her to use as a pillow. “I helped you help yourself.”

She raised her eyebrows at him, almost exactly the same expression he had seen from Hanzo countless times. 

“See,” continued Jesse, “I knew Papa wouldn’t be able to keep you trapped if you apologised as nice as you did. He’s really just a big softy.”

Hanzo slid his eyes over to Jesse, _stop giving away all our secrets_. But soon enough they were lost as Riley leaned over and planted a kiss on Hanzo’s nose. “I really am sorry if I hurt you Papa,” she pushed herself up and looked down at his face as Hanzo closed his tired eyes again. Her little hands came up and pressed themselves to Hanzo’s cheeks when he didn’t say anything. Then she squeezed them together so Hanzo looked like a fish mouthing her words. “It’s ok, Riley,” she tried to deepen her voice in an imitation of her father’s, “I forgive you.”

Hanzo managed to keep his expression slack for only a second longer and then the strength of his smile forced her little hands apart. He reached up and pulled her down, trapping her against his rumbling chest in a warm hug.

Jesse felt rather left out, so he rolled over and gently draped himself on top of them both, careful not to squish their daughter. They stayed like that, in a human sandwich, until Riley tried to struggle again, “Dad, Papa, we have to get up.”

Jesse sighed, “what if I don’t wanna get up? What if _I_ want to keep you here forever?” And he did. The last six years had gone so fast, _too_ fast. It seemed like only yesterday he and Hanzo had taken her home from the hospital, nursed her to sleep, watched her take her first steps—

Jesse felt tears welling up in his eyes as he thought about all the tiny moments. He locked eyes with Hanzo and saw the same thing happening to him.

“But then I’ll be late. I can’t be late on my first day,” pleaded Riley.

And Jesse relented, falling back onto his side of the bed again. “Honey, it’s not even six yet. You’re not gonna be late.”

“Yeah, but you two take forever to get up. And I’m hungry.”

Hanzo rubbed his eyes and dragged a hand down his face, “do not worry, I will make you breakfast. You will not go hungry on my watch.”

Riley’s eyes lit up, she loved Hanzo’s cooking as much as Jesse did. “Why don’t you go get dressed?” said Hanzo as he heaved himself up to sit on the edge of the bed, “Dad will do your hair.”

Jesse hauled himself upright and stretched as Riley jumped up and bounced off the bed to land lithely on the floor. Then she was off, disappearing out of their room and down the hallway, back to her own. She had picked her outfit for the first day of school almost a week ago and had changed her mind three times since. As Jesse pulled on one of his nicer flannels, he felt strong arms wrap around his waist and a scratchy beard on the back of his neck.

Hanzo sighed, his breath whispering across Jesse’s skin.

Jess clutched the tattooed arms that met over his stomach. “I know,” he murmured, “I don’t want to let her go either.”

“Gone too fast,” Hanzo mumbled into his neck.

Jesse had to laugh, “she’s not leaving home, she’s going to school.” He lifted Hanzo’s left hand up and pressed his lips to the gold ring encircling his finger. “We’ve still got plenty of time together.”

He pulled Hanzo around and leaned forward to brush their lips together softly. Hanzo smiled into the kiss and when they broke apart Jesse felt as reassured as Hanzo looked. “Now, what’s for breakfast?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I ended up absolutely loving writing this. I will probably do a follow-up moment of them dropping Riley off to school (you can bet the entire Overwatch fam shows up to see her off).
> 
> Never tell me Hanzo wouldn't be an amazing dad. With Jesse's love and support they would just make the best parents ever.
> 
> Also, Riley is 100% certified fresh inspiration from the art I've seen around of concepts of Hanzo and Jesse's children. In particular, [smugabees’s beautiful kid Skylar](https://twitter.com/smugabees/status/781195129004564480) and [Paychiri’s amazeballs art](https://twitter.com/paychiri/status/808911051777593345)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jakallx) and [tumblr](http://jakallx.tumblr.com/)


	3. Day 3: AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU short set after the [Familiar of Hanzo ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8311435/chapters/19033072)story I wrote earlier this year.
> 
> Hanzo is kind of scared to dance at the Winter Ball, but Jesse is always full of surprises.

Jesse tugged at the collar of his dress shirt for the fifth time that evening prompting Hanzo to sigh loudly and bat his familiar’s fingers away. “Stop fidgeting,” murmured Hanzo, while he straightened the collar back out, making sure the tie was perfect. His hand lingered over Jesse’s chest, fingers tracing down the seam of the shirt. If he was honest with himself, everything about his familiar was perfect. And, if he really wanted to open the dusty chest of repressed emotional backlog, he would even say that Jesse looked attractive in a suit. Like, _really_ attractive.

Hanzo raked his eyes over Jesse’s (for once) well-groomed hair. Ok, he gave up.

Hot. Jesse was hot.

Jesse looked down at Hanzo’s lingering hand and then back up to catch his eyes for just a little longer than was appropriate. Hanzo felt his face heating up and he snatched his hand away before anyone in the common room saw them.

He flicked his eyes around the room, checking to make sure no one had. It seemed all clear until he saw Genji pretending to vomit into the fireplace much to the amusement of Lucio and Lena. His brother’s little green dragon familiar stuck its tongue out at Hanzo, immediately ruining his good mood and making Genji laugh when he caught sight of the scowl on Hanzo’s face.

Jesse noticed the war happening across the room and elected to put an arm around Hanzo’s waist and pull him in close, all while staring straight at Genji with one eyebrow raised. Hanzo’s face went even redder, but he didn’t do anything about the arm. He liked being held far more than he hated being embarrassed.

The realisation of that particular thought hit him like an arrow straight to the face. What had his life become these last three months? He’d gone from being a social recluse who everyone hated to having a boyfriend and actually being low-key excited about dancing at the Winter Ball tonight. He looked up at Jesse.

It was all his fault. If he hadn’t shown up that night, Hanzo… would probably never have left his room tonight and would have been on the first shuttle home for the holidays in the morning. He wouldn’t even be on speaking terms with Genji. He wouldn’t have had the courage to actually begin conversations with his classmates. He wouldn’t have summoned a ghost and nearly died and then nearly died again when Jesse had actually died. Wouldn’t have… wouldn’t have had his first kiss—

Ok, so his life was much better with Jesse in it.

And with _that_ particular realisation he grabbed Jesse’s hand, ignoring any of the looks in the common room, and began the march down to the hall while dragging his familiar behind him. It was time to leave anyway, and the only reason their class was still in the common room was because the walk through the castle was freezing. Snow already blanketed the land beyond the castle walls, and the lake had ice floating in it.

The rest of the class ended up following the pair as they made their way down to the main dining hall. The castle had been decorated with numerous massive Christmas trees, all decked out in charms and tiny little firefly lanterns. The lanterns along the walls threw out their orange light, trying to create an atmosphere of warmth despite the frigid air in the halls.

The dining hall itself had been completely transformed, holly and birch twigs were entwined with tiny charms and hung upon the stone walls. Pine branches adorned doorways and red ribbons where tied throughout the ensembles. Hanzo suspected that some of the older prefects had hidden mistletoe somewhere too, but he hadn’t spotted it just yet. The entire room was lit only by the two massive fireplaces at either end of the hall, and by a swarm of fireflies on the ceiling, held together by some kind of weaving spell. They lazily buzzed among each other, the undulating soft yellow light creating a soothing and beautiful effect on the room.

Jesse spotted a free table and they made their way over to it. Hanzo pulled his chair around so he was sitting next to Jesse rather than opposite him, and tried to ignore the dumb smile that lit up his familiar’s face when he leaned his shoulder against Jesse’s. The rest of the senior school was steadily filing in, all of them dressed up in gowns and suits, talking excitedly about the night ahead.

Hanzo spotted Satya across the room, she was dressed in an elegant turquoise gown and her hair had not a strand out of place. Her Siamese familiar proudly padded behind her, fur glowing. He waved at her when she paused, looking at as if she was at a loss as to where to sit. The smile that lit her face when she made her way over was dazzling and she folded herself into a spare chair opposite them while her familiar bounded into Hanzo’s lap and immediately made himself at home.

“Evening,” said Jesse with an easy smile. He also went to tip a hat that wasn’t currently on his head and looked rather put out when his fingers grasped thin air. Hanzo tried not to laugh when Jesse looked at him accusingly—he had refused to dance with him if he wore the hat—and Hanzo tried not to acknowledge the warmth in his chest when he realised that Jesse had picked dancing with him over his cowboy paraphernalia.

“Good evening,” murmured Satya.

Hanzo was about to ask her how final exams had gone when he was interrupted by a booming voice.

“Good evening, students.” Headmaster Morrison stood in front of the teacher’s dais and swept his arms out at all of them, his bloodhound familiar blinking lazily at his side. “Welcome to the Winter Ball. I wish you all a pleasant evening and look forward to a night of good food and dancing to celebrate the end of our first semester.”

A cheer went up at that. It was a relief for exams to be finally done with. Hanzo had done much better in some subjects, but substantially worse in others, namely all the ones Jesse hated.

Morrison kept the speech short and sweet. The music started up, a quick jazz number they had all learned the steps to during the practice classes. Hanzo didn’t mind it, the music lended itself to dancing and quite a number of students began to make their way onto the dancefloor.

Hanzo breathed in, it was a couples’ dance.

Jesse turned to him, eyebrows raised. “You up for a dance?”

Hanzo looked down at the cat in his lap. He wasn’t sure whether he wanted to dance yet and opened his mouth to try and make an excuse. He was too slow though. The cat gave him a sly wink and stood up to jump back over the table to Satya in one smooth movement.

Jesse stood up and offered his hand, “guess you’re free now.”

Hanzo chewed his lip. What if he messed up? What if they made fools of themselves in front of the entire school?

“C’mon Hanzo,” pleaded Jesse. He leaned in closer, eyes actually _smouldering_.

_Does that actually happen in real life?_ The thought flitted through the back of Hanzo’s mind. _Apparently so_.

Jesse’s hand was still there, waiting. His familiar leaned even closer, lips almost to Hanzo’s ear. “Please?” he whispered. “We look so good together.”

Hanzo’s mind went blank.

He blinked once, then sighed and gave in to the smile creeping onto his face. He took Jesse’s hand and allowed himself to be pulled up. They both smiled at Satya as she told them to have fun and left their table when she spotted Mei across the room.

Jesse led him onto the dancefloor where Hanzo took the lead, placing one hand on Jesse’s hip and holding the other lightly. This was one of the dances they had practiced. It was a good pace, and the both of them spun lazily around the dancefloor. Hanzo’s eyes kept wandering to the other students, he couldn’t stop thinking they were all judging him. But, after a while it became apparent that nobody particularly cared who was dancing with who. Most of the couples were just having fun, and a couple of the single students had begun to join in too.

When Hanzo finally dragged his eyes back up to see where Jesse was looking he almost had a heart attack. The expression on Jesse’s face could only be described as adoration and Hanzo swallowed hard at the lump that rose in his throat.

What had he done to deserve Jesse?

When the song came to an end, Hanzo slowed them to a stop. He hadn’t looked away from Jesse the entire time he had led them around the dance floor. The air between them felt electrical. Charged. Hanzo took a deep breath as the next song began, another jazz number that they hadn’t learned the steps to. He was about to drop his hands from Jesse’s and take a seat when Jesse moved his hand from Hanzo’s shoulder down to his waist. Wherever he touched felt like fire, and Hanzo had to stop himself from gasping.

“We don’t know the steps,” he managed to stutter out. His throat was suddenly dry, raspy. He needed a drink of water or some punch or something—

“Do you trust me?” asked Jesse.

“Ahhh.” Hanzo’s mind was doing that blank thing again.

“C’mon Hanzo. Do you trust me?” Jesse gently brought Hanzo’s hand from his waist up to rest on his shoulder, reversing their positions.

“Yes,” he mumbled.

Jesse’s grin lit up the room. “Good, because I am an excellent dancer.” And they were off, Jesse leading him around and around the room. Hanzo wasn’t bad at dancing, he’d just never had much practice with a partner. Jesse, on the other hand…

Well, Jesse was full of surprises.

They spun and circled and challenged the room with their dancing. Hanzo lost sight of the rest of the room. He only had eyes for Jesse and the rest of the night became a blur.

He barely remembered eating dinner, because then they were dancing again. The music got rowdier as the night went on, the teachers even joining in. And Hanzo let Jesse lead the entire way. It was almost bliss, a perfect moment, a particular way of moving, so aware of each other and so utterly in sync. Not a step out of place.

Professors Morrison and Reyes weren’t even a match for them. The problem wasn’t so much with their technique and more with the fact that both of them wanted to lead each other, and when their intentions collided they glared at each other. It was amusing to watch.

Jesse knew what he was doing though, and every step was one that Hanzo could follow.

By the end of the evening Hanzo was exhausted. His feet hurt, and he leaned against Jesse’s chest in the final slow sway of the evening. Jesse hummed along with the music contentedly, the sound rumbling from his chest against Hanzo’s cheek.

“Thank you,” said Hanzo quietly. He wasn’t particularly sure what he was thanking Jesse for, dancing with him, sure. Probably for putting up with his mood swings during exam block too. For… being his friend. His boyfriend. And his familiar. All rolled into one bundle of cowboy-themed human holding onto him while they danced.

Jesse was quiet for a moment. Then he swayed to a stop and Hanzo looked up. To find Jesse’s lips barely an inch away from his own. It took the barest of movements on Hanzo’s part to reach up and pull them onto his own. And he was kissing Jesse. In front of the entire school.

And he found that he didn’t particularly care what they thought.

Because kissing Jesse was good, and he was happy.


	4. Day 4: Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston hands the pair a Western themed mission. Hanzo is less than impressed.

“What do you mean it’s a Western themed bar?”

Jesse and Winston looked at him like he was stupid.

“Well, it’s Western themed. You know,” Jesse gestured to himself, “cowboys. Wild west.”

Hanzo narrowed his eyes at them both. “I know what a Western is. What I want to know is why _I_ have to infiltrate a bar that is Western themed?”

Winston’s lips twitched and he pushed his glasses further up his nose while Jesse cleared his throat loudly and looked down.

“Well, ahh, I used to frequent the bar not too long ago, when I was on the run. Bartender knows my face and knows what I do.” He muttered something that sounded like, “and he also banned me from ever coming back… bastard.”

Hanzo looked at Winston, hoping the gorilla would save him from this ridiculous mission proposal. But Winston just held out his palms, “don’t look at me, I’m a gorilla.”

Hanzo’s eye twitched.

“Ok, ok,” Winston tried to smooth the situation while Jesse did a terrible job of trying not to laugh. “You two are the only pair I can trust with the job. McCree has insider information and you are an excellent interrogator. I could palm it off to Fareeha and Satya, but they only just got back to the Watchpoint after three weeks off the grid…”

He trailed off and Hanzo gave up with a sigh, he didn’t want to be a burden on the others. “That won’t be necessary. McCree and I will accept this mission.”

“Excellent,” said Winston. “Athena will download the mission details to your communicators. We’ll go over the briefing notes before you leave and I’ll be in touch while you’re gone.”

Hanzo nodded and then looked at Jesse. The cowboy had a glint in his eye and a sly smile on his face that immediately set off the alarm bells in Hanzo’s mind.

“What?”

The smile got wider, “ah, well. Honey, ya can’t go to this bar dressed like that.”

Hanzo’s eyes narrowed. “And?”

“And… well, guess that means we need to go shopping.”

\--

It was like that scene in Snow White where the small rodents dressed the princess up, except instead of small rodents, it was Jesse and Genji that picked out his clothes and forced him to parade in front of them while they “ummed” and “ahhhed” about the patterning on the flannel shirts.

The whole experience was humiliating. Hanzo hadn’t wanted Genji to be there, or to even hear about this godforsaken mission. He had a pretty good idea who had told the entire Overwatch team though, and after this was over there would be a reckoning. The second Genji had caught wind of Hanzo having to dress up as a cowboy he had been there with his camera ready to document the entire ordeal.

“You look even gayer than I do,” was the first comment out of Jesse’s mouth when Hanzo had the entire cowboy ensemble on. Genji just laughed. His brother doubled over, clutching his cybernetic stomach, and when he finally looked up and saw Hanzo’s expression he laughed even harder.

“I’m glad one of us is amused by this situation,” Hanzo grated out.

Hanzo picked at the fabric of the flannel shirt, unsatisfied with it.

“What I don’t get,” Jesse drawled out, “is why you don’t just wear one of my shirts? You wear them all the time around the Watchpoint.”

Hanzo felt his face heat up, “that’s different.” He wasn’t about to ruin the good mood wearing Jesse’s clothes put him in by wearing one on a mission. Genji started laughing again when he saw that Jesse’s cheeks had also gained a red tinge. Hanzo dragged a hand down his face.

Why was he like this?

In the end he just gave up and bought the whole ensemble. He could only hope that the mission wouldn’t drag out, because he had no intention wearing the silly clothes longer than necessary. It did give him a new appreciation of Jesse’s dedication to his aesthetic though. And a bigger appreciation for just how much Jesse did not give a shit about people’s opinions of his fashion.

Hanzo shook his head. It was almost as if he _admired_ Jesse for his commitment.

\--

Hanzo felt absolutely ridiculous walking through the crowded streets of the city in cowboy gear. He was used to black ops for god’s sake! Staying in the shadows. Unseen and unheard. He was _not_ used to being stared at by strangers for his two-hundred-year-old dress sense.

Nobody stopped him though. Nobody laughed either.

They took one look at the sour expression on Hanzo’s face and thought better of it. His prosthetics felt ridiculous crammed into boots and he felt absurd for wearing a broad brimmed hat at night.

“How are you doin’ honey,” crooned Jesse’s voice in his ear.

Hanzo didn’t answer for long enough to make it awkward for the actual cowboy who got to sit in the comfy hotel room across the street from the bar. They had split up before they arrived in the city and Jesse had checked in earlier that evening. Hanzo had booked in at a hotel across the city, hence the humiliating walk to the bar. “Fine.”

“Aw darlin’. You know I woulda preferred to be the one to go. I said I was sorry.”

“How did you even get banned from this place anyway?” asked Hanzo.

As he waited at a pedestrian crossing he saw a child point at him and yell, ‘cowboy!’

His eye twitched.

“Ah. Kinda a long story…” strange, Jesse sounded reluctant to answer for once. “May have… gotton a bit too enthusiastic with the karaoke on more than once occasion.”

Hanzo scoffed, “surely they wouldn’t have banned you for that.”

No, wait. He had heard Jesse singing at the one karaoke night they had had at the base. Hanzo could believe that the bar had banned him for that.

Because they certainly hadn’t held another karaoke night afterwards.

“Yeah, alright. I also ratted out more than half the patrons to City Security ‘cause I found out they were dealing some nasty shit. Bartender didn’t much like me after that.”

Hanzo’s eyebrows shot up. Hmm, he hadn’t thought Jesse was the type to do that. Always full of surprises.

He heard a sigh on Jesse’s end of the comm. “You should be coming up to the bar now. It’s just down the little side-alley on your right.”

There were less people around this part of town. The bars were shadier and the quality of the buildings and accommodation had certainly taken a turn for the worse.

Then he turned down the side street.

It wasn’t the nicest alleyway. Narrow and smelling of stale cigarette smoke and piss, the cobbled street beckoned him down towards a neon yellow sign. Stamped into aged metal and lighting up half the alley it read: _Cowboys_.

And underneath it: _Buck me gently_.

Hanzo stopped. He breathed in deeply. Then he breathed out, one long huff. He reached the end of his air and hoped he would pass out before his lungs forced him to take another breath.

He heard a nervous laugh in his ear. “You might want to breathe in again soon.” Hanzo didn’t answer. The seconds ticked by. His lungs hurt. “Hanzo? Hey, honey… it’s not that bad inside, I promise.”

Hanzo took a breath. “I hate you. So much.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.”

The inside was worse. Much worse. And empty except for the bartender and one other patron slumped at the bar with his back to Hanzo. At least he’d found his target. Melancholy country music whined loudly from the speakers and the lighting was so dim that Hanzo struggled to see more than five feet in front of him. The floor was sticky and every step he took towards the bar was one more in which he vowed to make Jesse pay for putting him in this situation.

The bartender stared at him as he sat next to the target. He took off his ridiculous cowboy hat placed it on the cleanest bit of the bar he could see.

When he finally looked up at the bartender, the man just raised an eyebrow.

“Two double whiskeys. Strongest you have.” The target stirred at the words, one bleary eye opening and trying to focus on Hanzo. The man was in his mid-forties, grey beard, and salt and pepper hair. In a torn and dirty flannel shirt and jeans he was more than scruffy. He looked rough and ragged, like life had put him through the wringer more than once and he had come out worse for it.

Hanzo heard a certain cowboy in his ear clear his throat. “Ah, you sure you should be drinking that much on the job?”

He had to stop himself from rolling his eyes as the bartender slammed the two glasses in front of him. He picked up the first glass and threw it back immediately, relishing the burn as the liquid slid down his throat. It _was_ the good stuff. Even if the bar was a disappointment, the alcohol was not. The scruffy man sat up and blinked slowly as if he held some kind of vague hope that Hanzo would donate his second glass to this down-on-his-luck soul.

Not a chance.

Hanzo maintained eye contact with the man as he picked up the second glass and downed it. He then turned his mind to the task at hand and mulled over the options:

One: ply the man with alcohol and conversation and hope that he would talk eventually.

Or two: ply the man with violence and the promise of death if he didn’t spill his guts about a certain arms dealer with links to Talon.

Hanzo ordered two more whiskeys from the bartender. He nudged the second one over to the target, watching as the man’s eyes lit up and he nodded his thanks. Hanzo raised his glass to his lips and watched the target throw down his whiskey.

He motioned to the bartender again and the man leaned in close, likely expecting another order of whiskey. What he wasn’t expecting was Hanzo to grab him by his lapels and drag his head down to crack against the wooden bar. The bartender slumped to the floor while the scruffy man started up and let out a tiny yelp of surprise.

He tried to untangle himself from the barstool but was too slow, Hanzo’s free hand snaking out and snagging his filthy shirt front. Hanzo spun the man around to face him and threw two quick punches—one to the stomach, the other to his solar plexus—and the ragged man was wheezing on the floor.

Hanzo picked up his whiskey and smiled while Jesse yelled something about “not sticking to the plan” in his ear.

He downed the glass and fished the bottle out from behind the bar, nodding appreciatively when he saw the label.

Then he turned back to the man slowly recovering on the floor.

A shrug and a swig of the whiskey from the bottle later and Hanzo leaned down towards the man.

Well, he’d never really been the talkative one anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for 100% fluff this entire week :)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Jakallx) and [tumblr](http://jakallx.tumblr.com/)


End file.
